Fight for love
by ChaosCookieQueen
Summary: AU AH When Prince Edward and his family get driven out of their kingdom by King Aro they get picked up by the revolution. Will they trust Edward or will he betray them? And what is the secret of their leader Bella? E*B J*A Em*R
1. Chapter 1 Captured

**OK This is my first story and I am soooo excited!! OMG can't believe it!! So i'm acctually from germany so I know my spelling and grammer isn't that good. I am totaly for constructive critisism so feel free^^. Ok....anything else...hm...no I don't think so... ok so read my story and please review!!**

**Oh almost forgot! Disclamer: I don't own anything!!**

**Chapter 1- ****Captured^**

**EdwardPOV **

I awoke to the sound of clanging metal and the smell of burning wood.

I sat up in my bed and looked out of my window. Outside was a terrible scene. There were people running all about, running from the fires. The fires that soldiers in shiny armour had lit. They were destroying everything in their path. I saw a few of our own soldiers fighting and, sadly, many more lying dead on the ground.

I sprang into action and pulling on a shirt (I already had on my leather pants) and grabbing my sword, I ran to the door.

Before I could reach it however, it was opened from the outside. It was my older brother, crown prince Emmett. He looked stressed, too and was also only wearing a shirt and pants with his unsheathed sword in hand.

"Edward! You have to come right now." He said and turned.

I followed him to the stables witch only took us about 5 minutes because we were running so fast. We arrived panting to find my father, King Carlisle and my little sister, Princess Alice standing talking to Sir Jacob the head knight.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

Carlisle sighed, his worry lines etched deep into his forehead. "We're under attack." He stated.

"Well what are we standing here for? We need to fight! Now!" I yelled.

Why was everyone just standing around?

"Edward, it's not that simple. King Aro has made us a proposition. If we give up he won't kill our people. We have almost no chance of victory and we need to think of our people first." My father explained.

I nodded.

I didn't like it one bit, but I could see what the problem was.

"So, what will we do?" asked Alice.

Her usual bouncy self was completely gone, replaced by a worried, scared girl.

"We run and give the kingdom to King Aro." Said Emmett from behind me.

I looked and was shocked to see that he had saddled up 5 horses already.

"But…, but…?" I started, but Carlisle interrupted.

"We have no choice Edward."

I sighed again. I still didn't like running away. It just didn't sit right with me. But then again, what choice did we have? I grimaced but swung myself onto my black stallion. The other 4 did the same.

"Sir Jacob, ride to king Aro and give him this." The King said, handing the knight a rolled up piece of parchment. "He will let you go. When he does, try to find us. We shall ride for the forest and search for shelter there." Sir Jacob nodded and galloped away.

We looked at each other and rode of, around the back of the castle. Then we sped up riding up a hill which was the border to the great forest. Once on the top we looked back, for the last time, onto our kingdom. I hoped this would save them. Our people. They were good and didn't deserve to die or be enslaved. But now we couldn't turn back. We turned again and looked out on the forest.

It was dark and menacing looking. It had earned the name 'the dark forest'. It was supposed to be haunted. The stories told of a little girl pacing the woods after dark, crying for her mother. I myself had been here more than 100 times and I had never seen anything like it, so I wasn't exactly worried.

We nudged our steeds into a trot and rode into the forest. It was gloomy, but there was enough light to see, just barely, but we could see.

"We can't ride on that long. It'll get dark soo." I remarked.

"Then we'd better put as much distance between us and our enemies as possible." Carlisle said. So we rode on.

We had only covered a few leagues when the trees started getting thicker and darker.

"Dad, I'm tired. Can we maybe stop?" Alice asked quietly.

Carlisle looked around, then reined in his horse.

"Fine. We'll rest here and tomorrow we'll ride on, early." He said.

We all dismounted and put the blankets, that were packed on our horses on the floor. I grumbled. This was seriously bad. We were royalty. Royalty does not sleep on a forest floor. But I bit back my anger and just lay down staring at the leaves above. Hoping I could fall asleep.

* * *

The sun was already coming up when I woke up. I looked around, wondering why I had woken up when I heard it. There was whispering all around. I sat up and grabbed my sword and jumped up. I looked around. My family was still fast asleep and, in Emmett's case, snoring.

Suddenly I heard a branch snapping behind be and whipped around. I squinted between the still dark trees. And then I saw her. It was a girl, leaning up against a tree. I couldn't make out what she looked like because she was standing in the shadows.

"Who are you?" I said as menacingly as I could, but it was hard to be afraid of a girl a head shorter that be.

"Ah, the brave prince, finally noticed who was watching him. Bravo!" she said mockingly and laughed meanly.

"Come into the light, girl, tell me who you are girl and I promise I won't hurt you." I said again feigning confidence, even though I was kind of worried.

"Hm… no I don't think I will." She said. "Why would I? I am clearly at an advantage."

"And why's that?"

"You'll see in 3… 2… 1"

I didn't have time to react in any way. I had no possibility of noticing the men who jumped out of the dark trees. And no way to stop one of them jumping behind me and holding a knife to my throat.

The girl in the shadows chuckled.

"Now, drop your sword." She said.

I did. Behind me I could hear muffled yells but didn't dare look what was happening. But after a few minutes the noises died down. I knew that my family had been captured too.

Our attackers were silent as the girl said loudly: "I think I should introduce myself to all of you."

Then she stepped forward and into the light.

First I was shocked. She was hot! She hat long brown hair that hung around her shoulders in beautiful little curls. Her eyes were deep pools of chocolate with long lashes. She was gorgeous but what she had on was just plain hot!! She had on black leather that was tight and showed off her amazing body. She had curves in all the right places and was very thin. She also had a sword buckled to the belt on her hip. But then I remembered that this was the girl who had captured me and my family and mocked me.

I was distracted when she spoke again.

"I am Bella. And that's all you need to know right now. But to get to the point, we will take you to our camp and decide what to do with you there."

She looked at the other guys and those who were not holding us at knifepoint moved forward. The last thing I saw was that Bella girl smirking at me, before a cloth was bound around my eyes, my sword taken away and my wrists were tied together.

A minute later we were moving. Walking in the forest, blindfolded, was very, very hard. There was no path so there were plenty of branches and bunches of leaves on the ground to trip over. I stumbled very often and I could hear shuffling from behind me too. Each time someone snickered I knew someone had fallen or stumbled but I didn't hear Bella's laugh again nice or unkind.

We walked for about 10 minutes until we stopped when a male voice called: "Oi, Bella! Watcha doin?"

"What do you think, Mike?" Bellas voice said, sounding kind of annoyed.

"Do you want me to take 'em?" Mike said.

"No Mike, I can handle them!" Ok, she sounded very annoyed now.

"Ok… be careful."

I felt a little warm hand on my back pushing me forward and was shocked by the tingling sensation that went through my body.

"You sure you can handle me, girl?" I couldn't help snapping at her.

"Shut it pretty boy!" she snapped back.

"So you gonna tell me where we are?"

"Erm… no I don't think so."

We walked on in silence but I could hear people talking, laughing and whispering all around us.

"Ok, we're here pretty boy & co." Bella said as I heard a door open.

I got pushed inside and could hear and feel my family getting the same treatment.

"Hey can you at least take these stupid blindfolds and ropes of? They're annoying." I yelled.

I heard an exasperated sigh and grinned slightly. I waited for the small hands to untie me but it didn't come. Instead I heard Alice let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Bella." She said.

And then I heard the door shut.

"Hey! What about the rest of us?" I shouted.

Alice sighed. "I can untie you Edward."

She moved around unbinding everyone. When I was free, I looked around. We were in a small wooden shack with one small window through wich a little of the morning light shone. I could see a guard standing outside.

"Excellent." I grumbled looking at my family.

They all seemed fine. Emmett had a few scratches but nothing to serious.

Carlisle was looking around and Alice was already sitting down and making herself as comfortable as possible.

"So, what do we do now?" Emmett asked.

"Well, what are we supposed to do? We can't do much, so we'd better just wait and see." Alice said, leaning against the wall. Carlisle shrugged and sat down next to her. So did Em and after one last contemptuous look at the door I followed suite.

"Let's just catch up on some sleep." Carlisle said.

I wanted to argue but my eyelids closed of their own and a moment later I was fast asleep.

**ok first chapter is done and pleeeeaaaase review!!!! If you review I'll update. I think i'll do some BElla POV next chappi...ok and no flames that'll make me feel all sad inside and I will get depressed!! And It'll be your fault! OK so bye!!**


	2. Chapter 2 Taken

**So this is the 2. chappi. Hope you guys like it!! I only have 2 reviews....come on people i'm relly sad her. *starts crying* **

**Disclamer: I own nothing**

Chapter 2 – Taken

BellaPOV

I was sitting on my bed staring at the wall opposite of me. I couldn't sleep, like always. I'd had another nightmare. I just couldn't forget. But then, if I could I probably wouldn't be human. So now I was just sitting here on my bed.

When I heard knocking on my door I immediately jumped up. Finally there was something to distract me.

I opened the door and saw Jasper, my best friend standing outside. His blond hair was everywhere, like he'd just gotten out of bed.

"Morning Bella" he said.

"Hey Jazz. What's up?" I asked giving him a small hug.

"Just got the news. Aro finally made his move on King Carlisle's kingdom. It's been taken."

A sighed and ran my hand through my hair. This was what we'd been dreading. And it had now happened just like it had with Jazz's kingdom.

Yes, Jasper was a prince before Aro had attacked his kingdom. His father had been killed and he and his sister Rosalie had escaped. Then they met me and we built our little village in the woods, secretly defying King Aro.

"Bella? You ok?" jasper said waving his hand in front of my face.

I mentally shook myself.

"Yeah sorry." I said. "So what happed to the family?"

"Well, they all escaped into the woods. They're about 10 minutes away from here. You want me to get them?"

It wasn't unusual that Jazz was asking me about this. He was mostly in charge of all the stuff inside our little society. I was in charge of our defence, offence and generally all of the military decisions.

"No. I'll go get them. I want to test them first. You know see what they're made of. Put a team together, please. I'll just get ready."

Jazz nodded and left me alone. I sighed once and started to move. I pulled on my leather pants and shirt. Some people thought it looked needy but it was very comfortable and I could move really good in it. I buckled on my sword and left.

Once outside I looked up to the trees. We had a few tree houses but mostly just on the ground. I walked a few paces to our 'main plaza'. It wasn't different to any other place here but it was centred and we usually met there for meetings and things like that.

A group of people had already congregated there. I walked to them and they turned toward me.

"So I guess Jasper's filled you in on what's happened." I called.

A few people nodded.

"Well. I need someone who knows where they are and I guess we'll just plan on the spot."

More guys grinned now. They liked planning on the spot. It was easy, simple and didn't require a lot of thinking. Eric, one of the guys, stepped out of line.

"I know where The Cullens are."

I looked at him confused. "Who are the Cullens?"

"That's the last name of the royal family, you know." He said.

"Oh! Right. Sorry I didn't get much sleep." I said.

I caught Jasper looking at me worriedly and I shook my head warningly at him, telling him not to harass me about it.

"So lets go boys!" I shouted and off we went.

We didn't take horses. They would have been too loud and it wasn't that far anyway. After 10 minutes walking through the dark forest, the horizon finally started getting lighter. Finally we arrived where the Cullens, wich we'd decided to call them, were sleeping.

There were four people lying on the ground. There was one handsome blond guy who definitely was the king and father. Then there was a small black haired girl and a huge black haired guy. And then there was the most handsome bronze haired guy I had ever seen.

I shook that thought off as I waved for my little army. "OK. This'll be easy and painless. I'll stand over there and distract them. When I count down from 3 you guys come in and capture them. Please do not talk to them; I want to make this a little more difficult than usual." I wispred.

The guys nodded and moved around to take their positions. I did so too. As I moved into my spot the bronze haired cute guy jumped up grabbing his sword. This was just perfect. I moved into the shadows but so that he could still kind of see me.

He looked around for a little bit and then saw me. Our eyes met and I was momentarily speechless. I'd thought he was good looking before but now he was just plain gorgeous. He had brilliantly piercing green eyes. I shook my head to clear it when he spoke.

"Who are you?" he asked in a menacing tone, but his voice was silky, like velvet. It sent shivers through my spine but I wouldn't allow myself to be distracted.

"Ah, the brave price finally noticed who was watching him." I mocked. I liked mocking and I threw in a mean little laugh just to make him a little angry and maybe even scared.

"Come into the light, girl, tell me your name and I promise I won't hurt you."

I frowned. This always happened. People always saw me and because I was girl they didn't take me seriously. But that was wrong. I was an excellent fighter. The only person in our camp who could maybe beat me was Jasper.

"Hm…no I don't think I will." I said. "Why would I? I'm clearly at an advantage."

"And why's that?"

I threw a fleeting look over his shoulder and saw my men sitting behind the trees.

"You'll see in 3… 2… 1" I counted down.

My soldiers immediately sprang into action. Eric and his friend took the bronze haired guy. That was easy enough, because he hadn't seen it coming.

The others were just as easy. They were sleeping, so by the time they had orientated themselves, they were already taken.

I chuckled. Another plan well executed.

I spoke loudly this time so that the others could hear me, too.

"I think I should introduce myself to all of you." I said and stepped forward.

I noticed the bronze haired guys eyes shoot open and rolled my eyes. He was probably wondering how I could have captured him. Relatively speaking.

"I am Bella. And that's all you need to know right now. But to get to the point, we will take you to our camp and decide what to do with you there."

I looked at the guys and the nodded pulling out blindfolds and ropes and started binding the cullens. The big guy struggled a little but the others were quite calm.

I waved and started walking back to our camp. Sometimes I could hear someone tripping but I didn't slow down or wait or speak.

When we got near to camp Mike, our guard was already waiting for us.

"Oi Bella? Watcha doin?" he asked, obviously trying to be cool.

I rolled my eyes at him. "What do you think Mike?"

"DO you want me to take them?"

"No Mike, I can handle them!" I said very, very annoyed.

"Ok…be careful." He said.

I knew he only meant well but he was seriously annoying. He'd always had a thing for me and kept on trying to protect me. But I didn't want protection. I didn't need anyone to protect me.

I rolled my eyes again and put my hand on the bronze haired guys back. I was shocked when my fingers started tingling. But I just ignored it. I wouldn't show any kind of weakness.

"You sure you can handle me?" the bonze haired guy snapped at me.

"Shut it pretty boy." I snapped back instantly. I had always been good at firing comments.

""So you gonna tell me where we are?"

"Erm… no I don't think so."

We walked through the village. It was fairly large but still, no one had ever found it. The inhabitants were starting to get up and come out of their houses, too. They stuck their heads together and pointed, stared and sometimes even laughed at the prisoners.

Our 'prison' was only a few paces away from my own house. It was not very different from all the other huts, except that their was only one small window and a guard standing in front of it.

I opened the door and pushed everyone in. "Ok here we are pretty boy & co." I said.

Just as I was closing the door, pretty boy yelled.

"Hey can you at least take these stupid blindfolds and ropes of? They're annoying."

I sighed exasperatedly and saw pretty boy grinning. I walked up to the black haired girl and untied her. She turned to look at me and I smiled. Her hair was spike and stood up in all directions and she was tiny. She was totally cute.

She smiled back at me and whispered: "Thank you Bella."

I nodded at her and turned to leave, closing the door behind me. As I walked away I heard pretty boy shouting something but just ignored it. I went to my hut and changed into some plain leather pants and a plain white shirt.

When I was done I heard a knock on my door. I opened my door and saw Jasper. HE smiled at me.

"You look like crap Bella." He said. "You should comb your hair."

I grinned.

"I'll think about it. Now what is it?"

"We're having a meeting to discuss what to do. You should come."

I nodded. "I'll be there in a minute."

He grinned again and ruffled my hair. Then he walked away. I closed the door and walked to my wash basin. I took my comb and ran it through my hair. Then I faced my door and prepared myself to go to the meeting.

**Ok. Now please gimme some ideas and critisism and encouragement.....please!**


	3. Chapter 3 Chores

Chapter 3 – Chores

BellaPOV

As I walked to our meeting point, I stopped when I heard someone shouting from behind me.

"Bella? Bella wait up!"

I turned and saw a beautiful blond in a red silky dress hurrying toward me. I smiled. That was Rosalie, Jaspers sister and my friend.

"Hi Rose!" I said.

When she walked up to me she was a little breathless.

"So you're going to the meeting too?" I asked her.

"Yeah. There are 2 hot princes in that hut and I am _not_ missing an opportunity to see fresh meat."

We giggled. Rose had always had a thing for hot guys and a knack for getting what she wanted.

As we neared the meeting point we saw that we were late. Almost everyone was already sitting on logs and benches. Rose and I sat on our own seats in the first row next to Jasper who was already there.

Jazz smiled at us and looked around. Then he stood up.

"Well I guess we're all here now." He said loudly, speaking to everyone. "Well as you probably all know by now, King Aro has invaded and successfully taken King Carlisle's kingdom. The royal family has managed to escape. And Bella, here, went to…well let's say pick them up."

A few people exchanged amused glances and snickered. Jazz continued to speak.

"We have them here. Now we just have to decide what to do with them."

There was a moments silence then someone shouted.

"Why should we take them in? We have enough people as it is."

"Yeah, in the end we'll get caught!"

"We don't even know if they're trustworthy! How do we know they won't rat us out?"

"But where else should they go?"

And so it continued. For about 20 minutes there was just arguing. Then I had enough. I stood up. Almost instantly everyone fell silent.

"Look people. Arguing like this will not get us anywhere. So I know a lot of you don't want these people to stay here, but look at it this way. Every one of you was new once. And every time we had this same discussion. I don't trust them either but I do know that they need a home. They need a shelter. We can't just throw them out! So…so, just think on that." I said.

As I sat down, it was silent. Every one was staring at each other uncomfortably. Jasper spoke first.

"Let's just put this to a vote." He said. "Every one in favour of letting them stay, please raise you're hand."

I was amazed when almost everyone raised their hand. Jasper nodded.

"Very well. Bella, you'll be in charge of them." He said.

I jumped up, angry.

"What!? I don't want to babysit the newbies!!" I yelled.

A few people snickered and I shot them menacing glances.

"Well, Bella, you vouched for letting them stay, that you can be the one in charge."

"Jasper, right now I really hate you."

"You know you love me."

I stuck my tongue out at him and stomped off.

"You can go get them to breakfast now." Jasper called after me. I turned around only to see the whole camp roaring with laughter. I shook my fist at them but couldn't help a small smile.

So I set of to get the Cullens.

EdwardPOV

We had been in here for about an hour, maybe a little less. Little Alice was still sleeping. I myself hadn't been able to sleep. I was too preoccupied wondering what would happen to us.

It was little footsteps that alerted me to her arrival. Then the door opened and there she stood. Bella. She didn't have on that hot little outfit from earlier but she still looked beautiful.

But still, she was the one who had captured us. So I tried to just ignore the feelings she awoke in me. Instead I sprang up.

"So you people decided what to do with us jet?" I snapped.

She opened her mouth to probably give me a witty retort but she was interrupted by Alice.

To my and, by the looks of their faces, everyone else's surprise she jumped up, wide awake, and threw herself into Bella's arms.

The poor, unsuspecting girls was knocked backwards into the wall.

"Woah!" she yelled "What the fuck is going on?"

Alice disentangled herself and now held out her hand a wide smile on her face.

"Hi! I'm Princess Alice."

"Uh…um… hi, I guess." Bella stuttered looking at us men for an explanation. Carlisle obliged.

"Sorry about that. Alice takes a little time to get used to." He said. "I'm King Carlisle."

Emmett threw me a questioning look but said: "Um…yeah….hi. I'm Prince Emmett." He said. It seemed to me like he was also thrown of guard by the warm welcome for Bella.

There was a moments silence until I finally realized that everyone was looking at me. I didn't look at Bella as I mumbled. "Edward."

Carlisle threw me one last angry glance and turned to Bella.

"So, Bella, what have you decided to do with us?"

"Well, you are allowed to stay and I'll be in charge of watching you guys." She said and it didn't look as if she was too happy about that.

I snorted. As if she could stop us leaving if we wanted to. She threw me a menacing glare as if daring me to say anything.

"You'll be staying here on our hospitality and you will behave likewise. That means you are to show everyone here respect, you will do the chores that are assigned to you without complaint and you are not allowed to leave this village. Are we clear?" she said sternly.

Alice nodded eagerly, as did my father and brother, I however kept quiet. Bella looked directly at me.

"Oi you, Edward! Are we clear?" she asked.

I stared at her angrily but said in a low menacing voice: "Fine"

She looked smug and turned.

"Ok then. Follow me."

We followed her into the light.

I walked at the very back shooting suspicious glances everywhere. There where no people anywhere.

I was brought out of my thoughts by my sisters' voice. She'd walked up next to Bella and said: "I can tell we're going to be best friends."

Bella looked at het as if she were crazy.

"Um…yeah… we'll see." She said.

"So where are you taking us?"

"Breakfast."

"Good, 'cause I'm starving!" Alice said holding her stomach.

Bella smiled. As we neared the middle of the little town I heard people laughing and talking. There were many benches around a little fire over which a pot stood. As we came nearer everyone fell silent and looked at us.

Bella stopped in front of them and said: "Ok guys! These are the Cullen's. Carlisle, Emmett, Alice and Edmund." She pointed to each of us as she said our names.

I growled angrily. "It's EdWARD."

She turned to me with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"Right, so sorry, Ed_ward_." She said.

A few people snickered and a balled my hands into fists to keep from punching Bella in that smug little face. She turned back around and continued speaking.

"They're gonna stay here for a while and they're gonna have to do the same chores we do. While they're here they are not better than any of us, so don't take any crap from any of 'em! Ok…now carry on, please."

Almost immediately everyone went back to their food talking more quietly now. I got the feeling they were talking about him, or rather,my family.

Bella now headed to a pile of wooden bowls, took 5. She gave one to each of us and then got herself some soup. We copied her. She then walked toward a bench where 2 people sat. Bella sat down on the bench across from them and smiled.

The boy sitting there stood up and smiled at us.

"Hi I'm Jasper." He said friendly. "This is my sister Rosally. You may remember us. We're the children of Queen Esme."

Carlisles eyes suddenly lit up. "Queen Esme? Oh, I remember her so well! I was heartbroken when I heard her kingdom had fallen. Is she here to?" he asked.

Jasper looked sad. "No. We lost her after we ran away. But please sit down and eat."

Alice immediately sat down next to Bella and started wolfing down her soup Carlisle and Emmet sat on her other side and that left me to sit down next to Jasper.

Jasper looked at Bella and asked: "Have you given them their chores jet?"

"No." Bella said. "How should I? I don't know them!"

Jasper sighed. "Well then, Rose….could you please help us here?"

Rose sighed to and looked at Alice. Alice grinned broadly.

"Ok, this is so clear it, even you guys should be able to tell. She'll do very well whith Angela." Rose said.

Bella was the one to explain this as we all looked a little confused. "Rose has, well, something like a special taöent, a gift, as you might say. Here we assign jobs according to what we do best. Alice will be working with Angela who is our head seamstress. She'll be making dresses and clothes for everyone. "

Alice clapped into her hands. "Ohh! Yay! I always wanted to create a whole line of clothes!"

"See?" Bella said. "It always fits perfectly."

Rose who had been drumming her fingers on the table, waiting for Bella to finish now looked at Carlisle.

"Hmm you're difficult. I would place you with Jazz…"

Bella growled.

"…but you know, it's a leading position. I guess we could put you on lookout duty."

"No it's fine." Jasper said. "I can keep an eye on him."

Rosally shrugged. "Fine then. Now to you." She looked at Emmet. And suddenly grinned. "Well now. This one's very good with his hands." Alice started to giggle furiously and Bella quickly turned her laugh into a cough. Emmet winked at Rose. "I do my best., ma'am" He said.

"Cute guys get to call me Rose. You can go down to the smithy." She said. "Work your muscles a bit big guy."

I grimaced as Emmet flexed his big arm muscles for her. He shouldn't get to comfortable here.I myself planned on getting out of here as soon as possible.

With one last grin Rose turned to me. Her blue eyes pierced into my green ones. It seemed like she was looking into my soul. But it was over after a few minutes.

"Well, there's something I don't see very often." Rose exclaimed.

"Why? What is it?" Jasper asked.

"Looks like Bella just got some company. Edward's best suited for the assassin part of the warriors." Rose explained.

Bella gasped. "What? No…I mean...he can't just…I mean…no…!"

Jasper raised his eyebrows at her. "Well, if that's what suites him, we'd best let him do it:"

"But….but he could betray us!" Bella shouted.

"Well he doesn't have to go on missions jet. He can just stay and….well learn things. In the mean time we'll put him on guard duty." Jasper decided.

Bella opened and closed her mouth for a few minutes trying to find another excuse, but, not finding one, she got up and stomped away.

**Ok guys....sorry for the really, really long wait but FF didn't let me upload for like a week and then I totally forgot... really sorry!**

**READ!!: Ok I have a task for you guys. I need some really good pickup lines....you know something Emmet would say to Rose and vice versa...you know what I mead :-P Ok? Thanks!**

**Review pls!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4 The Fight

**Ok this is chappi 4 and I have a few things to say.**

**First: A huge thaks to all you readers who put this story on alert or/and on their favorite list!! It makes me so happy!! xD**

**Second: I am also dissapointed. I have only 3 reviews :( This makes me rally, really sad. Please people start reviewing!!**

**Third: Um....ok I don't have a third thing :-P Just have fun reading!! :)**

Chapter 4 – the fight

**EPOV**

How dare she! How dare she just walk away form me like that! And how dare she imply that he couldn't be an assassin, that he was a traitor. He glared daggers at her retreating back but was brought out of his trance by a pat on the back. As he looked up Jasper was smiling at him.

"Don't worry. She didn't mean it like that. Bella is just very…spirited." He said.

I snorted. "Yeah, spirited, 'cours." I said sarcastically.

By now everyone had eaten up and Jasper stood up. "Ok, since Bella has run off. Rose and me will show you to your workplaces. I'll take Edward and Carlisle and Rose could you drop Emmet off and then take Alice with you?" he asked is sister.

"Yeah sure whatever." She said but the corners of her mouth lifted.

"Ok then. Just wash of your bowls by the well over their and we'll be off."

**RosePOV**

When we finished cleaning our bowls I turned to Alice and Emmet. I waved my hand so that they'd follow me. As we walked I pointed out different places, like the way to our training space or the secret tunnels.

As our village wasn't so big, it wasn't a long way to the smithy where I had to drop Emmet of.

As I walked into the smithy the two guy who worked there, James, smiled at me. "Hey, Rose baby." He said.

I just rolled my eyes. When he was new I'd been together with him for about a week, but then realized that he was a stupid jerk so I'd broken it off. But apparently when you tell James to 'shove off' he thinks it means 'take me I'm yours'.

"Don't baby me James." I said. "You've got someone to see you. This is Emmett. He'll be working with you."

James stopped working and folded his arms across his chest. "I don't need any help, especially not from a spoiled prince." He said glairing at Emmett, who glared right back at him, also folding his arms over his chest.

"Come on James." I cried exasperatedly. "We all know you have to do it. And that you will. Don't make a fuss. He'll be a good worker and as you can see he has the muscle." I glanced at Emmett. To tell the truth, I always liked men with muscles and this guy had _a lot_ of them. I couldn't help but notice them the minute Bella had brought them.

I was brought back to reality when James huffed. "Fine, whatever." He said, apparently he'd lost the staring contest between himself and Emmett. Pleased I turned on my heel and walked out of the hot smithy.

Just as we were out of earshot, Alice walked up next to me. "Emmett likes you." She said matter of factly.

I looked at he astonished. "Wha…what makes you say that." I asked completely thrown off by this question.

Alice just shrugged. "I can tell." She said. "I know things." Then she winked at me.

This girl was scaring me. "So where are we going anyway?" she asked now, bouncing up and down.

"Um….to our sowing rooms. It's where all of our seamstresses work. Actually, I work there too." I explained.

"Ohh, did you make that dress you're wearing now, Rose? I can call you Rose can't I? Well, I think this is going to be so much fun! We get to work together. We're going to make such beautiful dresses!" And so it went on all the way to the sowing room.

Actually it was more ofe a tree. At its base stood the accual sowing room, or rather house. And on all the branches hung many different pieces of cloth in every coulor and shape there is. There were already 2 women sitting at the tables sowing.

"This is Angela." I said pointing to her. Angela smiled shyly at Alice. She was head of this department, but she never scolded anyone and was much to nice to boss anyone around. But she was the best at making gowns. I pointed to the other girl. "This is Jessica."

Jessica waved but otherwise ignored us. Jessica and I didn't like each other much.

I gave Alice her instructions and we started our work.

**EPOV**

We followed the girls and Em to the well, washed our bowls and stacked them. Then Jasper took us through the town. It annoyed me that he and my dad seemed to get along so well.

"So Jasper, what am I exactly to do now?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, you'll help me. I am this camps leader. I plan everything from alliances to strategies. Carlisle, you must understand, the post you have now is one of great importance. And I am showing great trust in letting you help me. I am only doing this, because my mother always praised you." Jasper explained seriously.

Carlisle nodded, also very serious. "I understand and I am very honoured."

"As should you Edward. Though I don't think you'll have it as easy as your father." Jasper said smirking slightly.

"And why's that?" I asked.

"Well, because you'll have Bella as a partner."

I grimaced. I was dreading seeing her again. I wasn't really scared of her, it was just, she frustrated me so much, I just wanted to strangle her. But I couldn't do that because the thought of my hands around her tiny, tender looking neck made me shudder. I couldn't even think about hurting her and I didn't think I could stand it if anyone else would hurt her.

I shook my head. What was I thinking? Bella didn't need and certainly didn't want my help or protection. I suddenly noticed that Jasper was talking to me.

"…is our training area." He pointed to a rather large clearing in which 2 boys were already testing their fighting skills against each other. All around them people were sitting on the branches cheering on one or the other boys. As we watched on boy got knocked to the ground and the other one, in stead of pinning him, turned around and raised his arms, playing to the crowd. While his back was turned his opponent grabbed his sword and put its tip to the other ones throat. He froze and then grinned and put his hands up in defeat.

I shook my head. That was a beginners mistake, turning ones back to his opponent.

"Well Edward." Jasper said. "Let's do get you all settled in."

We walked along the outskirts of the sparring area to a group of boys laughing and joking around. Jasper tapped one of them on the shoulder. "Hello, Ben" he said smiling.

"Oh, hi Jazz!"the boy, Ben, said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm actually looking for Bella. Edward, here, is going to be working in her department."

"Bella? Yeah, she's here." Ben said smiling knowingly. HE raised his head up to the treetops and yelled: "Oi, Bella! Get down here!"

I and everyone else in the vicinity looked up. On one of the top branches sat a small figure alone. On hearing the shout the figure looked down and the started to climb down. It wasn't so much climbing. It was more jumping. Bella swung nimbly from branch to branch like a mixture of a monkey and cat. She had on that hot little black outfit again. God she looked so sexy and…. Whoa, whoa, whoa! What was I thinking?

*Focus Edward, come on man focus!* I thought to myself.

When she was on the ground, she looked first at Jasper, then at Ben and then her eyes wandered to mine. I held her glare for a few seconds but then she looked away and groaned.

"Come on, Jazz!" she pleaded. "There is no job for even me now, just make him train with Mike or someone."

A blond boy stuck his head out from behind Bella's back. "I'd be happy to help you Bella. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it!" he said looking like a dog begging for scraps. I snorted quietly and looked at Bella to see her response.

She rolled her eyes and snorted, too. "Look Mike. I didn't really mean that. You can't look after Eddie, here, you can't really fight that good, can you?" she said kindly, but you could tell that she was annoyed.

Of course, if you were Mike, you wouldn't notice. He just got his ego wounded. "Yes I can! In fact I'll prove that I can fight. I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!!" he yelled, pointing at Bella. Everyone looked at him.

"Come on Mike. Don't embarrass yourself." Bella said. But Mike just stood up straight and stared at her. Bella sighed.

"Fine, then. Come on." She walked into the sparring arena, grabbing her sword as she went. Mike fumbled with his sword but managed to pull it out of its sheath and then followed Bella, standing opposite her. They talked a little but I couldn't understand them. Then Bella raised her voice. "This will be a clean duel!"

I looked around as the others all started whispering. I, of course, knew what a clean duel was.

In this duel the fight ended when one opponent could kill the other one with one movement. The rules were to only fight with the sword, fists or feet.

Another kind of duel was a blood duel. The rules were no biting, clawing and stuff like that, but Kicking and punching was allowed. Also the duel only ended when blood was shed.

The third kind of due was the death duel. This duel had no rules and was a fight to the death.

Jasper stepped forward. "1….2…3…fight!" he called to the two. Mike immediately got into a fighting stance, but Bella just stood there. With a roar Mike raised his sword and charged towards Bella. I knew then that this was a lost cause.

When Mike was near her, Bella sun around and put her foot out. Mike's momentum prevented him from slowing down and he stumbled over her foot. He fell face forward into the dirt and Bella immediately put her sword on his throat. She held her ground for a few seconds, then sheathed her sword and walked back in my direction.

When she was there she sighed. "God, why does he keep doing that? He knows he's not gonna win." She said exasperatedly.

Jasper, and a lot of the other boys, grinned.

Bella turned to me. "Ok, where were we? Oh yeah, deciding what to do with pretty boy here." She said scathingly. "Can he even fight? I didn't think he'd want to risk his pretty face."

I growled. "Would you like to find out?" I said angrily. God, this girl was infuriating!

"Is that a challenge?"

"What if it is?"

"Well then." She said smiling menacingly. She stopped Mike as he walked past, took his sword and offered its pommel to me. "Clean or blood?" she asked quietly.

It was then that I realized that I had walked right into a trap. This was what she had wanted. She'd wanted to fight me.

*Well than* I thought. *I'll just give her what she wants.*

As I took the pommel and pulled the sword out of her hands, I stared into her deep brown eyes and suddenly I couldn't move. I couldn't look away. I couldn't say anything. I could just stare into her beautiful chocolate eyes.

Someone coughed next to us and the trance was broken. I looked away quickly and saw Carlisle smirking at me. I grimaced.

"Well, are you coming?" Bella called over her shoulder.

And I walked out to fight against her.

**Yeah for Mikebashing!! So you've been introduced to all the major charakters and everything and now what they'll be doing. I know Bella is really OC but this is my Fic and I love her this way:D **

**Ok, so once again please review please please please!!! **

**I'll write the next chappi and the fight between BEla and Edward from Bellas POV. Should I write the fight whith Mike from her POV again too? What do you guys think?**

**Thanks for reading! See u soon:)**


	5. Chapter 5 The Fight part2

**Hi guys! This is chapter 5. This is the fight between Bella and Edward and a little after that, also Bellas mysterious character is gonna get clearer I hope. Ok don't wanna hold you up. Here we go Chapter 5:**

Chapter 5 – The Fight part 2

"Well then." I said snatching Mike's sword away from him and handing its pommel to Edward. I knew he would have to accept. These great kings always had such a high sense of honour and I wanted to see if he was a good fighter.

If he was to work with me I wanted to know if he was any good. He looked like he'd be a good fighter. He did have a very nice muscled chest and…. No! No thinking about a hot princes chest! I didn't even like him. He was arrogant and selfish and…and….

I was distracted as Edward grabbed the sword and pulled it from my grasp. He looked straight into my eyes and suddenly I couldn't do anything. I couldn't move or speak or even look away from those piercing green eyes that stared into my brown ones.

I didn't know how long we stayed like this but we were disturbed by a small cough. I looked quickly around and saw Jasper eying me suspiciously. I blushed deep crimson and turned back to the sparring area, calling over my shoulder: "Well, are you coming?"

I heard him follow me and once I got to the middle of the clearing, I turned to face him. When I'd fought against Mike I knew I'd win without even trying, but with Edward I had absolutely no idea. I was a little nervous but I would never ever admit it. Least of all to that spoiled prince.

"How about we make this a little more interesting?" I said smiling confidently.

I saw him frown a little.

"I challenge you to a blood duel, price Edward." I yelled so everyone could here it. There were instant mutterings all over.

Edward's eyes squinted at me but he said in a firm loud voice: "I accept!"

I grinned and took my stance. Edward did the same. From across the field I heard Jaspers voice: "1…2…3…Fight!" And so it started.

Edward sprung to action. He jumped forward his sword pointed at my neck but I parried easily. I knew I couldn't delay and spun around aiming to his side but, with reflexes faster than I could have thought him capable of, Edward blocked, the momentum pushing me back.

I growled. He was very strong. And I wasn't. It was one of my major weaknesses. Usually this didn't matter because I was far more fast that a heavier swordsman but in this case, my opponent was almost exactly as fast as me.

I recovered quickly from the attack and jumped forward again, this time aiming at his legs. Edward jumped at the exact right time, missing my sword. He wasted no time retaliating swinging his sword down. I was trapped between his oncoming blade and the ground so I rolled to the side, missing his sword, which slammed into the dusty ground. I rolled back on my hands and then pushed myself forward, jumping to my feet.

We circled each other once more, occasionally stabbing forward, but always blocked or evaded. Suddenly Edward swung his sword and I managed to block. Our swords stayed, pressing against each other, between us.

I gasped. He was so much stronger than me. With all his might, Edward pressed harder and my sword flew out of my hand. I one fluid movement Edward flipped his sword up to my neck.

We stayed like this for a few seconds staring at one another. Then I shrugged. He had not won yet. This was, after all, a blood duel. It was time for my one strong point in fighting. My flexibility.

Very, very quickly I bent back, my hands touching the ground and in that moment I flipped back. As my legs swung upward in a graceful back flip, they knocked Edward's sword out of his hands. As I straightened, I held up my hand, catching Edward's blade. In one movement I sprang forward, scratching his arm.

As we looked a thin trickle of blood stained his white shirt. We stared at each other, breathing hard. Then a cheer went up from everywhere. I didn't hear it. I could only look at Edward.

**EPOV**

She'd won. He'd had her on sword point, but the thought of scarring her clear skin had been too much. He couldn't do it. And now she'd won.

Everyone was cheering, but I could only look at her. She really was an extraordinary fighter. I smiled slightly. She stared at me stonily. Then she walked up close to me. I looked at her uncertainly. What on earth was she doing?

She leaned in close, so that her lips were just an inch away from mine. Her eyes stared deep into mine. I slowly closed mine, unable to stop myself. She was intoxicating. What was I doing? I tried to back away but something held me in place.

My eyes snapped open again as I felt her back away, her eyes also closed. When they opened, they were filled with sadness.

When she spoke, her voice was sad too. "Show no weakness Edward. You are a great fighter, but showing emotion will get you killed out here. Let this defeat be a lesson to you."

With that she turned her back on me and walked away.

I stared after her then shook my head to focus and walked back to Jasper and my father. Bella was talking to Jasper but as I approached, she walked away, into the forest.

As I reached the 2, Jasper turned to smile at me. "That was very goo, Edward. Nobody but me has ever gotten that close to beating Bella, though I have to admit, she wasn't really in her game. But I think it will be easier working with her. She respects you, now." He said.

I frowned. It would be easier to work with her. I had no idea what he meant, but I chose to ignore it.

My dad clapped me on the shoulder. "Nice son. But be honest, were you really giving it everything?"

I shrugged but didn't look at him. It was true I hadn't really given it all I had. I had underestimated Bella a little. But according to Jasper, she hadn't given it everything, too. So I didn't feel to guilty.

"Hey, Jasper, what am I supposed to now?" I asked.

Jasper thought for a moment and then shrugged. "I guess you can come with us." he said. "If you're staying here, you should know how this place works."

I decided this was not the time and place to mention that I really had no intention of staying long.

**BPOV**

The fight with Edward had been exhilarating. I revelled in the feeling of my reflexes being put to good use once again. And in the end he had me on sword point, because I had underestimated him.

That was where he had disappointed me. He'd been held back from finishing the duel. It was disappointing. He could only have been held back by 2 things.

Firstly he might have faltered because he'd forgotten they were having a blood duel not a clean duel which made him an idiot, or secondly he hadn't done t because he was a 'gentleman' and hadn't wanted to hurt her which made him weak.

And weakness was a failure. She'd learned that caring to much about a person made you weak and that weakness could hurt you so much that you want to die. She would never let anything like that happen to her again.

She quickly shook her head und wiped a tear from her cheek. No! Crying was weak to.

She was glad she was alone in the forest. No one could ever see her crying. Ever!

She needed something to do now or she would sink into her memories, which weren't the nicest. Actually they were very horrible.

She shook her head again trying to clear the images out of her head. Suddenly she had an idea. She would go and see Rose in the sewing house.

She set off. On her way there, she stopped at her house. The fight had made her all sweaty and she needed to clean herself.

After she had washed, she put on her brown leather pants and her white shirt with the leather vest over it.

Then I headed over to the sowing house.

I was there in 5 minutes. When I opened the door, I barely had time to close it behind me, when a black haired pixy creature jumped up in down in front of me so fast everything went blurry.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I called and to my immense relief she backed of.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice squealed. "Look what I made for you!"

She held up a midnight blue dress. It was sleeveless and tight at the top, but it got poufy below the waist. I grimaced and looked around at Rose.

"Didn't you tell her?" I pleaded.

"Sorry Bells." Rose said. "I tried, she wouldn't listen."

I sighed. "Alice, I'm sorry but I really don't do dress." I said apologetically.

Alice's smile didn't falter but rather brightened.

"Oh, I know. I just made it for you because I was bored and Rose already has such a beautiful dress! She's making me one like it. She's so nice and we're already best of friends." Alice told me excitedly.

She was like a kid at Christmas with a new toy. I sighed again and gave up. She wouldn't listen anyway. I took the dress and smiled at her. I hung it on a rack to some other dresses and then sat down next to Rose.

She smiled at me. "So what were you doing?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I gave mike a bashing….again." I said.

Rose grinned and rolled her eyes to. "He just doesn't give up, does he?"

Alice came bouncing up to us. "Who's Mike?" she asked. "Your boyfriend?"

I growled. "No. He's just one of those guys who think 'no' means 'take me, I'm yours'."

"But you have a boyfriend, riiiiight?" she asked slyly.

"No. I don't and I don't want one." I said with a slight smile.

"Hey, I just want to get to know you." She said. "So do your parents live here, too?"

My smile vanished. "No." I said darkly.

Alice didn't seem to notice. "But who are thy and where did you grow up?"

I glared at her and stood up. "I'm hungry." I said. "I'm gonna grab me something to eat."

And so I left a very confused Alice and a sympathetic looking Rosalie behind as I left the room.

I knew I shouldn't have snapped like that. But talking about my family was just too painful. I went to our eating place, where we'd had breakfast and got something to eat.

But I couldn't bring myself to go back and be questioned by Alice again. So I went walking in the forest. I liked this, it was relaxing and took my mind of things.

Finally I got to my favourite place. It was a clearing and it was beautiful. All the grass was green with wildflowers all over. In the middle was a small lake with and old willow right next to it. It's vines hung into the pond making little ripples in the water.

Going into the tent of vines, I climbed the tree until I got to my favourite spot right at the top. Sitting down I looked through the branches onto the county. This was my favourite place. Here I could forget everything.

**Ok that's it for now. I already have ideas for chapter 6 so it shouldn't take that long to write....but guys...I swear I will stop writing if I don't get more reviews! It's really sad when I read storys with like 5 chapters and 100 reviews and I have like 5 :'( **

**Oh well...oh, one more thing...as i'm kinda bad at spelling and stuff I wanted to know if any one of you would volunteer to be my beta... :D Just leave me a message or even a review will do and I'll get back to you. Thx big help.**

Review and review Bye!


End file.
